


The bad and the terrible.

by PenguinArtist



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Art School, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Gay Keith (Voltron), Klance Secret Santa 2016, M/M, first voltron fic, klance, slight coffee shop au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 13:55:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8982643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PenguinArtist/pseuds/PenguinArtist
Summary: Keith enjoys his life, but when he decides to go to get his morning coffee at a  new shop he gets himself a ticket to awkward conversations and even more sleepless nights.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I am so sorry!!! This is my first Voltron fic and first gay ship fic so I am really not sure how to make it! Also I am sorry if it seems rushed, but I really wanted to finish this in time for the Secret Santa event this year! I hope you'll enjoy this receiver!

Coffee, coffee was the only way Keith could get his groggy mind out of the clouds and back to the rising sun. It was well over 12:00 pm, but the newly awakened late teen had just left his studio apartment towards the campus of Garrison’s Institute Of The Fine Arts where he would be spending the rest of his day with a pen and pencil before him with no inspiration what so ever. So Keith decided early that he would go and pay a visit to his favorite coffee shop just outside the campus.

As he arrived at the shop the strong fragrance of soothing bitterness filled his nostrils. He looked around before approaching the front counter. He looked up at the menu to see if he would shake it up from his usual order of plain black coffee.

“Hi! Can I help you?” A slightly pitched male voice said cheerfully pulling Keith away from the menu to stare at the young tanned barista.

Keith was stunned by the surprising not knowing what to say and stumbling with his words. “I-I ehm… I w-want a dark roast black coffee.” He said with a slightly flushed face.

There was something oddly familiar about this lanky barista that Keith found rather annoying. But when the barista chuckled he finally found out why he had such feelings towards this young male.

“A dark roast black coffee? Or a haircut for that mullet of yours?” He tried to joke, but it only failed and popped a nerve with Keith.

“Just give me my damn coffee.” He said annoyed after realizing how annoying the guy was.

Lance held his hands up in defeat with a smirk before turning and starting to make his coffee. “To go?” He asked and looked back at Keith, he just nodded before the guy turned and continued working.

After paying and getting his coffee he made his way towards the school while calmly sipping his coffee while the chilly wind bitt down his neck. Then after a while of nothing but walking and sipping of his coffee he took his eyes off the road to the cup of the well brewed coffee. He studied the cup as if he was inspecting a crime-scene tills he found a light scribble of ‘Mullet man’ on the side of the cup. Right then he was annoyed of the sight of the words written on the side in a very petite and gentle handwriting.

When he finally reached the art studio, he found a place in the back and sat down. He looked carefully around for a tuff of orange locks who would be attached to a small creature, but till no avail. He sighed and looked to the center of the classroom where a model would later arrive.

And if you would ask Keith he would say he totally forgot about today’s live drawing session, but after a while of mental preparing the model finally walked in.

A lanky and tanned male in a black bathrobe. In Keith’s mind, he was rather familiar, he was the same barista from this morning.

The dark-skinned male flashed a slight smile before sitting himself down on the stool on the middle of the classroom with his legs resting calmly to the side as his body was a quarter tuned and head hanging low.

Then he gracefully removed the robe and showed off a quite well built body. Keith looked at him and studied carefully, his long limbs were gracefully placed that made him look even more beautiful.

The room was silent for a while till finally an elderly man with orange slick-backed hair and mustache started speaking in a chipper tune and British-accent. “Alright class settle down, you know what to do so just start.”

Some people around the class started giggling from the statement the gingered teacher just said.

Then the silence fell across the room as everyone started studding the models posture and form. He was still just as a statue would be; He was perfect.

Keith had his eyes basically glued to him, his calm expression was so different from what Keith have seen this morning. The bright cocky smirk was replaced with a gentle and calm expression.

When class was over Keith was on his way to find, a certain class skipping animation protégé. But just as he was to turn a corner he bumped into someone.

“Oh! Sorry dude.” The person Keith bumped into said in slight concern.  

“Nah, it’s o- never mind.” Keith said as he saw that it was the same guy from the coffee shop and the model from earlier and turned to walk away just as another voice exclaimed.

“Keith!” The voice shouted from behind the tall male as a short glasses wearing midget appeared or easily said Pidge.

“Hey… Where were you?” Keith questioned and looked down to her.

“What do you mean?” Pidge asked and tilted her head slightly.

“You weren’t in the classroom when I came.” Keith said and turned to face with a slightly larger male.

He seemed friendly and huggable if one had to describe him.

Pidge made a slight ‘o’ shape with her mouth and then smiled turning to the two guys standing by her side. “Oh right! The thing is that I changed my focus to digital art and animation.” She then said.

”Why didn’t you tell me? And when did the change happen?” Keith asked.

“Pidge just wanted to.” Pidge said slightly jokingly and smiled a toothy grin.

Keith sighed in slight relief, but as he was going to say anything more he was interrupted by a slightly deep voice that came from the bigger guy.

“Well Pidge thank you for introducing us to your friend here.” He said not in spite, but in a way to get the other humans attention.

Keith was confused, but he was quickly dragged back by the voice of Pidge.

“Okay, so this is Hunk, he is of course in the same class as me and that doofus over there is Lance…” She said as she pointed to the two individuals as she spoke their names.

Keith raised his hand up slightly as to greet them and say something. “It's nice to meet y-“ He didn't get the chance to finish because the slightly more pitched male voice interrupted him.

“You’re the mullet guy who has no taste in coffee!” The boy named Lance exclaimed into the air.

The rest of the group of people only stared at him blankly in confusion or annoyance, for Keith it was confusion and Pidge had the look of a possible murder would accrue very soon.

“Number one, rood and two you didn’t have to shout.” Hunk said while looking at the leaner boy.

Keith only sighed and put his index finger and thumb at the bridge of his nose to slowly massage. “You are terribly annoying.” Keith then said as a sigh escaped his mouth.

Both Hunk and Pidge laughed out at the moody Asians comment while Lance only put on a face that would resemble a pout before a soft scoff escaped him and leaned towards him with forward eyebrows.

“Well must suck to be you then, at least I don’t have a mullet.” Lance said with a smirk.

Keith inhaled sharply and forward his eyebrows slightly in disagreement. “I am dealing with this thing.” Keith said and walked away from the group.

When Keith had disappeared beyond sight a large sigh of relief escaped Lance’s system. Both Hunk and Pidge looked at Lance as to question his behavior.

“So why did you roast my friend though?” Pidge questioned as she crossed her arms.

“He looked chilly.” Lance said with the most pleased smirk on his face.

Hunk and Pidge both turned their backs on him after that.

The following night Keith was wide awake in his bed confused of what these feelings he was feeling were. The only thing he knew was that the tall dark figure in his imagination was an annoying Latino boy.

 The following months were mostly of the same routine; Coffee in the morning, teasing, school, Pidge and friends and a lot of sleepless nights.

Even though Keith didn’t know jack shit about digital art he found himself enjoying himself while listening to Lance and the others talked about their personal assignments and the weirdly attractive digital design professor.

“So, what are you going to do for break?” Lance questioned as he looked towards Keith from behind the counter of the café.

As he spoke Keith was jerked out of a good day dream with a slight flush on his face as Lance prepared his coffee before they would leave for school.

“Huh? Oh, I don’t really know… I just don’t get out of town over holiday breaks.” Keith said and leaned slightly over the counter.

He had found himself relaxing more around Lance and their morning routine of talking while Lance worked has easily been incorporated in to their lives.

“So yeah our digital design professor asked us all for dinner this weakened and he said we could bring who ever we wanted if we felt like it.” Lance said and handed Keith his morning coffee.

No, it wasn’t the same bland coffee as before, but some decent coffee Lance wanted him to try (or more like forced to).

Keith was silent thinking of his answer deeply before answering with a slightly unsure smile. “Well, I don’t really know… Will there be other people too?” Keith asked and took his coffee before sipping it slowly as to not burn himself.

“He pretty much just said there was going to be us and another teacher and her uncle, but I think it will be pretty chill.” Lance said with a smirk on his lips.

“Well, let me think of it.” Keith said and picked out his phone out of his pocket before removing his upper body away from the counter to head over to the door.

“See you at school then.” Keith then said as he walked out of the doors of the “Leonardo Brewery”.

When Keith arrived at the corridor of his class he was greeted by a tall and slightly muscular 25 something year old standing outside his classroom door.

“What do you want Shiro?” Keith asked and eyed the taller male with lazy eyes as he sipped from his cup.

“Well wanted to ask you if you wanted to go to dinner the day as the holiday break begins.” Shiro said looking at him.

As Keith could say anything the door to the classroom swung open as the same ginger-haired mustache bearing elderly professor exited too look around.

“Morning Coran.” Shiro greeted the him and with a slight smile.

“Morning Shiro!” The man said with a preppy and exited tone in his voice. “Keith we are staring, you better come or I am locking you out.” Coran then said and looked to the other young man besides Shiro.

Keith nodded and waved slightly at Shiro. “Well, I’ll think about it.” Keith said and walked in to the classroom where a plain complicated looking statue was placed in the middle.

Shiro sighed and walked over to his classroom before closing the door behind him.

Later maybe a week after the meeting in the halls Shiro sat in his studio apartment alone looking through his phone as he suddenly got a message from Keith.

_I’ll come._ It read

Shiro smiled slightly and put his phone away before heading out for work. As he arrived at the school he hung of his clothes at the lounge room and was greeted by a dark-skinned young woman.

“Good morning.” She greeted as she poured herself a cup of coffee with a bright smile.

“Good morning Allura.” Shiro greeted back with a smile mimicking her own.

“So, this Friday? Any other people joining us?” She asked and sat down by the counter.

“Yeah, my younger brother is coming too. He goes here too.” Shiro said and walked over to the coffeemaker to get himself his daily dose of very much needed caffeine.

“Oh? What is his focus?” Allura then asked.

“Illustration, traditional.” Shiro then said and took the cup of coffee to his lips.

Allura hummed slightly in response and looked over to over to the door as Coran stepped in to the lounge. The two younger greeted him with a slight wave before they all disappeared out to all their classes.

Then as Shiro entered the classroom three familiar trouble making faces were the first thing that greeted him.

“Morning!” The youngest and glasses bearing greeted as they looked up from their screen to Shiro.

“So, anything new?” Shiro asked and sat down his things on the desk in the front before turning his attention towards the three.

“Well, I got off morning shift.” Lance stated with a smirk and leaned back in to his seat.

“We know… But we wish you weren’t.” Pidge groaned out as she scribbled down on to the screen.

A slight chuckle blurred out of Shiro as he continued to look through his things. He then found a note on one of his folders and quickly scanned the content. “Have you guys turned in your homework yet then?” Shiro then asked.

“Yup.” Replied Pidge quickly. As Hunk only said a slight “Yeah.”

After a while after no replie from Lance Shiro tuned his head up to look at him and sighed as he saw Lance sitting down by his computer and started typing away.

The other two started snickering slightly as the pure panic in Lance’s face could fill this whole room with anxiety.

Then when the weakened came the group of invited people came by Keith was already at Shiro’s apartment helping Shiro prepare most of the food.

The others that came were in Keith’s case surprisingly; Lance, Pidge, Hunk and Coran with another teacher from the school that maybe he had passed on several walks through the campus of the school.

It began a bit awkward with the group being slightly intimidated by the number of teachers that ended up being here, but then they quickly settled down to routine with teasing and leg pulling.

As the night went on and the people started to vanish with Shiro accompanying Allura and Coran home. Pidge and Hunk also left early meaning that Keith was left alone with Lance.

Reasons weren’t clear, but Lance stayed otherwise. Their time together was mostly filled with silence, but as they continued through the late night their silence was filled with snickering and playful banters once normally heard in the early mornings inside Leonardo’s Brewery.

“So yeah, I would totally kiss Mothman.” Keith edited and looked down to the floor were Lance had seated himself as Keith sat on top of the couch.

Lance then broke into laugher after the black-haired teens confession. He rolled over to his back still laughing until his laugher was cut by a hard kick in to his leg.

With that it made him shoot up to a sitting position and looked at Keith with eyes of anger. “What was that good for?!” He questioned out loud.

“Well to start it off your laugh is terribly annoying and second I am completely serious about kissing Mothman.” Keith said with a straight face and before he even could notice it he was grinning from ear to ear.

Lance then raiced his hand in defeat and laughed a last time before popping himself up besides Keith on the couch. “So, that is all huh? Anything else?” Lance said and leaned back to the back.

Keith thought a bit before lowering his head slightly. “Well, you have made me absolutely immune to the temptation of sleep.” HE joked before turning to Lance who’s face looked like a giant question mark.

Then realizing what he himself had said Keith inhaled sharply. “Both because the coffee, the way you behave and dang…” Keith blabbered as a flush started forming on his face.

All these months of unknown feelings Keith had finally realized what he had been feeling was kind of a like, like a crush almost.

Lance looked on as Keith tried to find new words and without even knowing what Keith was going with his mumbling. Lance took Keith’s face with his both hands and gently leading their faces closer together, before the two leaned in to lock their lips together.

The kiss was dry and a bit awkward. Keith had his arms on the couch to keep his balance straight and also because he wasn’t really sure where to put them as his eyes was closed shut.

After a while the two of them parted staring each other in to the eyes. Then when the moment darker male realized what he had done he quickly stood up and looked down on to the other.

“Dude… I am sorry… I-I didn’t know what I was doing and…” He tried to explain himself before finally biting down at his lip and turning away from Keith.

Keith only looked dazed at Lance before standing up too. He gently put a hand on Lance’s should with a slight smile on his face. “Then would you mind doing it again?” Keith asked before gently laying his arms around Lance’s neck.

Lance smirked and nodded. “Well, maybe.” Lance jest and leaned in towards Keith’s face with to lock their lips once more.

That time Lance had his hands gently placed on Keith’s waist as both were wrapped in the moment with Keith’s fingers tangled up in the short hair. The kiss deepened for every minute and after what felt like 5 minutes they parted both panting and cheeks flushed.

“So… What are we now?” Lance asked still with his hands placed around Keith’s waist.

“Well, we are two guys who just made out in my stepbrothers and your teachers apartment.” Keith said with a smirk before parting from Lance.

“Yeah, noted, but are we like dating now?” Asked Lance before Keith nodded slightly.

Lance smirked and quickly wrapped Keith into an embrace before he could say anything else.

“I really like you…” Lance said and looked at Keith.

“Noted.” Keith said and gave him a quick peck on the lips.

When Shiro came home both Keith and Lance gone with a single note on the fridge saying;

_We made the dishes and thanks for the food. Signed Keith and Lance._


End file.
